The Ultimate Decision
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: Miranda and Aron spend one night after 25 long years. Yet they also needed to make a decision of where to go next because they plan to give the castle as well as Coventry to Alex and Camryn. One-Shot Miranda/Aron M for a reason.


Author's Note: this is a one-shotter on Miranda and Aron it's a 2-3 part epilogue of my story "Ultimate Love" pretty much the final days of Miranda and Aron before passing Coventry up to their two daughters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twitches.

The Ultimate Decision

Days after Thantos was defeated once and for all, the DuBaers along with David and Emily Barnes, Mrs. Norseng, Beth and Lucinda, Ileana and Karsh, and most of all Alex and Camryn's respectful boyfriends: Marcus and Demetri were all enjoying a very well earned day at the beach in the Earth Dimension. This was actually Aron's first time in the dimension in flesh and blood he was to wander Earth in the shadows watching over both Camryn and Alex. But to wander here alive, smelling the salty ocean sea as well as the air here, it was really a miracle for him to be alive love me this. And it was also a first for Demetri all this time he worked and worked in the castle, now he has free time thanks to him being the boyfriend of a future queen. Demetri wondered why him. Why he was chosen as her boyfriend. But to no avail this was most definitely a vacation worth it Aron got involved with beach activities and games especially frisbee and volleyball. For a while he played with his daughters until he paid attention to Miranda who was bathing in the sun with her sky blue bikini and sarong with gold stars on both pieces of clothing. Aron wondered how long has it been since he been with her alone but he kind of figured that he'll have that time after their day at the beach.

After spending time in the water it was time to call it a day. Aron and Miranda went back to Coventry. While at the castle it was revealed to Aron that Karsh and Ileana decided to stay and be Alex and Camryn's advisors. After all they were like guardians to them. Aron soon went up to their bedroom and saw Miranda who was about to change into her Coventry wear again it was unknown to Miranda that he was in the room so he snuck up behind her and began to touch her gently and smoothly.

"Aron?" Miranda asked him but he just kept on slowly caressing her body. "What's the occasion?"

"Does everything has to have an occasion?"

"No."

"Okay. But if you need to know. As soon as we hand our daughters the castle we would need to find another place to live."

"Well... There is an abandoned castle way on the other side of Coventry I guess we can go there. But then again our daughters would need us when they have their children."

"I know, but we would need our time alone." Aron's hands made their way to her breasts and gave them a good squeeze before he caressed them. "How I missed you so. How I missed pleasing you lovely body."

"Yes." Miranda turned around and kissed him fiercely. "It's been 25 years. And I missed this kind of pleasure. Make me feel young again Aron!"

"Okay dear."

Aron took off Miranda's bikini and she was soon naked they soon got to the bed. And Aron was near her underground tunnel he gave it one good smell and started to lick slowly.

"Mmm... Oh, Aron!"

25 years missing out on making love to the one woman he always appreciated, now they could start anew as he kept licking away Miranda softly bit on her index finger as the pleasure grew intense for her it was this way for a while until Miranda was close to her first orgasm.

"Aron I'm about to come!"

Aron stopped there only to take off his trunks to be naked as well he slithered to his queen and placed himself inside her. On impact of him being inside her, Miranda let out a sharp gasp followed by a squeal as she was having multiple orgasms. During this Miranda turned them around so that she was on top. Aron couldn't believe the view of Miranda being on top yet the reason why this kind of view was how he kept falling for her. Miranda began going up and down on him like she missed him dearly and throughout 22 years she did.

"Uhh, Oh Miranda!"

"Yes! Oh, yes!"

Miranda's hands were on his chest as she kept going very slow and deep. She wanted to make this moment last. Yet she was close to having yet another orgasm until Aron sat up. They kissed each other passionately before looking at each other. But soon, Miranda's eyes were closed as she had part of her fourth orgasm, but soon she faced him.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? We've waited 22 years to be a family again and yet we promised them we'd let them rule Coventry."

"Yes, marble we will find another dimension with an abandoned castle or something but before the coronation we'll have a talk with our girls about this."

"I hope we are not rushing this."

"Yeah I know. But we'll get through this."

"Aron..."

Aron kissed her neck and soon he was on top of her as he kept on thrusting he took this chance to please her breasts by massaging and caressing them. Meanwhile outside. Alex and Camryn was at the door and only heard what they said

"Alex do we still need our parents?" Camryn asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean we've been reunited for going on 3 years now. To say, we haven't toured all of Coventry." Alex replied.

"If we do come across another abandoned castle..."

"We can split Coventry."

"Yet I feel their time is not yet over to rule nor the time to leave us."

"Me too."

With that they left to leave their parents at what they were doing. Back in their room the moaning got much louder as they were going faster and faster. Miranda was scratching his back as her legs pinned his. And yet Miranda was now going for her seventh orgasm.

"Aron! I'm about to come again."

"Oh, I'm close as well darling!"

"Aron!"

"Miranda...! Unh!"

With that grunt, Aron exploded inside her. Miranda could feel every inch of him as well as what he was spilling inside her. This would be a secret surprise they would keep until after the coronation. When their orgasms were over they smiled at each other for a while until Aron spoke up.

"I hope our new child knows how to be persistent." Aron said.

"Our child will. Our daughters have that dearly."

"Yeah although I never considered the star story a secret from our children, it was a story intended to inspire our children to find love."

"I know."

With that they shared another kiss.

"I guess we got to get ready for dinner."

"What? We spent this much time to now to go?"

"Surprised?"

"I forgot how good you were in bed."

"Well expect more later on the year."

They shared another kiss and had went to dinner with everybody being there it was only a matter of time before Alex and Camryn's coronation and their departure.

Upon touring Coventry it was known that where the Darkness used to reside at had a castle with people waiting for a ruler. They found out that the last ruler lost his life and soul to the darkness and was trapped inside the castle waiting to be free from the Darkness one day. Miranda and Aron took over as rulers for now as the people there were now their servants. Now all that awaits is the day to fully give the other castle to their daughters.

Author's note: another epilogue fic with Ileana and Karsh might be coming but most definitely the final epilogue will be up before Halloween is over. Anyways enjoy.


End file.
